


Thank You Betty Page

by in_motu_proprio



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femme, Femslash, Injured Peggy, Naughty, Oral Sex, dirty movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_motu_proprio/pseuds/in_motu_proprio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of a night when Peggy is reviewing films for work and a Betty Page movie is tucked into the pile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You Betty Page

Long week wasn’t even the phrase to describe how things had been going for Peggy right now. Work had been brutal and she was nursing an injured calf from jumping off a fire escape onto a suspect. Of course she’d gotten her man, but she wasn’t fond of having a limp. Daniel poked fun at her, though, which helped strangely. Tonight she was sitting in the drawing room with one of Howard’s projectors set up. She had film to review for work, and instead of sitting at the office doing it, she’d decided to bring it home and have a bourbon while watching. Peggy got through the first two reels, losing her shoes, belt, and half a dozen hair pins. She got up to go onto the next and unbuttoned her blouse a few buttons before sitting back down and starting the next film. She wasn’t giving it her whole attention at first, but when she caught a flash of bare skin, Peggy looked up. 

“Howard,” she growled and watched a lovely young lady with bangs model in her underthings. What the hell was this doing in with her work footage? Peggy’s calf hurt, so she just sat a few moments longer, watching the young lady bend and shift. Peggy noticed that the woman had a perfect figure with all the attributes a woman should have. She set her tablet aside and watched the young lady bend at the waist and slowly stand up. Who was this? Peggy reached for the film canister. “Betty Page. Huh.” She set it down and continued to watch. The girl was beautiful and it was difficult to tear her eyes off of Betty. 

A few more buttons of her blouse came undone and Peggy reached inside to rub her shoulder. Betty’s hair flowed over her back as she wiggled her rear end at the camera, smiling over her shoulder. The woman was perfectly natural, flirtatious, and just all around lovely. Peggy’s hand moved down to rest over her heart, fingers stroking her clavicle. “Whatcha watching?” Peggy jumped a mile, dumping out the rest of her bourbon as she grabbed for her gun and spun up onto her knees. “Jeeze, Peg! What the heck? I called you three times. What are you…. oh.” Angie flushed and stepped back a little, eyebrows knitted up together as she tried to figure out what to say. 

“Howard slipped it into a pile of films I was reviewing.” Peggy tried to look annoyed, but she was really more embarrassed. “I was just about to turn it off.” 

Peggy’s fingers went for the switch. “No. Hold off a second. She’s a looker.” Much to Peggy’s surprise, Angie came around and sat down next to Peggy, avoiding the spilled bourbon. Angie watched, leaning into Peggy as Peggy's arm came to wrap around her lover’s shoulders. “Look at her waist.” Angie’s hand moved to Peggy’s thigh. “Oh.” Betty reached up and slowly untied the bit of cloth covering her breasts. She looked right at the camera as she slowly revealed one breast then the other. “Wow.” Angie’s hand moved to Peggy’s knee, rubbing a little under the hem of her skirt. Peggy’s fingers played with Angie’s hair as they watched, the film nearing its end already. It was short, just about 15 minutes or so, but it was quite nice. 

When the film finished, Angie looked to Peggy. “Stand up, Peg.” Peggy knew better than to argue with that tone and did as she was told. Angie’s slender fingers undid the rest of Peggy’s buttons and removed her shirt. “Love your arms.” Angie ran her fingers over the muscles of Peggy’s arms, always having admired how strong Peggy was. Next Angie removed Peggy’s skirt. They’d kiss slowly, soft hands guiding off Peggy’s clothes until she was in just her undergarments.

“What about you?” 

“What do you want to see, Peg?” Angie’s fingers lingered at the top button of her own blouse. She’d come home from the theater, so Angie was a little dressed up and a little tired, but beautiful as ever. 

“Everything.” 

Angie stepped back, nodding to the couch. “Sit down.” Angie unbuttoned a few buttons before walking over to the bar to pour Peggy another bourbon. The cushions welcomed Peggy as she sunk into them, watching Angie continue to unbutton her blouse as she prepared Peggy’s drink. She came to Peggy slowly, popping a button here or there, revealing her slip and a generous amount of cleavage. “I didn’t know you’d like blue movies, Peg. But you were overseas with all those men.” 

Peggy accepted her drink and watched Angie step back and reach behind her. Her skirt dropped to the floor and Angie stepped out of it. “I saw a fair number of pictures, but rarely was there ever an actual film.” Peggy’s eyes devoured Angie as she revealed herself. “And it wasn’t as though I could show any interest in front of the men.” Angie slipped the straps of her slip over her shoulders and let it drop off her body to the ground. “I can, however, tell you I’m very interested in you right now. Why are you so far away?” Angie wagged her finger and took off her brasier, walking to Peggy with her hands holding it up, wide open in the back. 

“Better,” Angie asked as she settled into Peggy’s lap. 

“Much.” Peggy removed Angie’s hands and let the fabric drop. “You’re ten times as beautiful as any woman on stage or screen.” Angie kissed her, reaching behind Peggy to undo her brassiere and pull it off under her slip, leaving the silk to rub against her bare breasts. “Leave your stockings on,” Peggy requested as Angie peeled herself from Peggy’s lap and stood. She did as she was asked, sliding out of her panties and leaving her garter belt, stockings, and shoes on. “God you’re beautiful.” Angie shifted a little, shimmying like Betty on the screen, but Peggy was transfixed by Angie even more. 

“I want to do something for you, Peg.” Angie nodded to the bourbon she’d given Peggy. “You drink that and relax while you watch your movie again. Just open your legs up and let me enjoy myself.” Angie was insanely talented in the oral arts and Peggy was only too quick to remove her panties and sit back down with the hem of her slip hiked up high on her thighs. “Eager, ain’t we?” 

“More than you know.” Peggy reached between her own legs, stroking her thighs as she spread them for Angie. She’d come close and slipped to her knees in front of Peggy. It wasn’t as though Peggy would need the blue movie to achieve her pleasure, but it was an interesting little twist out of Angie that she appreciated. 

And for the next fifteen minutes, Angie pulled intense pleasure from Peggy’s body. Her strong fingers moved inside, opening Peggy up for a third quick enough to ache. In this big house, there was no reason not to get loud, so Peggy let herself go, torn between the bourbon, the movie, and Angie. Peggy cried out for Angie, her hand sinking into her girlfriend’s hair as the woman sucked hard enough to make Peggy’s eyes roll up in her head. She sat there, thighs wide with one leg hooked over the arm of the sofa as Angie pleased her body into near exhaustion. 

“I love that look,” Angie told Peggy as the movie finished. 

“Hmmm?” Peggy’s head turned lazily to look at Angie, a soft smile on her face. 

“That look, you smile so sweet when you let go.” Angie climbed up Peggy’s body, settling in her lap again to give her a slow, hard kiss. Angie brought Peggy’s hand between her legs and Peggy got the idea. With some nice rocking and two fingers inside of her, Angie came. Her back arched and Peggy sucked one nipple into her mouth while she held Angie with her other arm. In the background the projector still buzzed and Peggy could hear the slow tick of the clock in the hall. Life was beautiful at this moment and she took a mental snapshot as Angie’s orgasm subsided and she folded over onto Peggy. 

“Love you, Peg.” 

“Love you, Angie.” 

“Um, Peg.” Angie sat up a little bit and batted her eyelashes like she did when she’d done something potentially bad. “I got something to tell you.” There it was. Peggy raised one brow and Angie smiled and leaned in to whisper in her ear. “It wasn’t Howard that put that film in your pile.” Angie pulled back fast, grinning as Peggy sat there in shock. 

“Angie!” Peggy was genuinely shocked and aroused by what Angie had done, torn between laughing and yelling. 

“Also, I have three more.” She turned around and wiggled her bottom at Peggy. “What do you think about spankin’, Peg?” In the two steps it took Peggy to reach Angie, she showed the younger woman just what she thought of spanking. The next day, Angie moved a little tenderly, but she wore a grin the whole day. Angie was far kinkier than Peggy had given her credit for and all Peggy could think was: _Thank you, Betty Page._


End file.
